Your Forever, Vampire
by tabby-chan
Summary: vampires have been at war with the Hemongulas for centuries and while at war a young vampire meets his soul mate, but when she is taken way from him two times by murder and old age, will Edward be able to make her his forever? EdXWin RoyXRiza others
1. Winry Elizabeth

Note: I do not own FMA, if I did I would be rich, Ed would admit his feelings for Winry on TV, and Meas wouldn't have died!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: Winry Elizabeth 

They say a love; a true, true love can last for an eternity. Well I am living, well sort of, proof of that. This was the second time I set beside her, as she died, the first death a violent and blood-soaked death. Now I look at her, baby blue eyes glass over with tears. Her once golden hair now long, and white as snow draped around her shoulders. I held her fragile hand in my never ageing one, my thumb stroking her skin. To my eyes she was a beautiful angel sent to me by God, to help me ease the pain of being one of the damned. But to her it was the other way around and I was her angel. I told her age didn't matter and that I would lover no matter what age. We would argue and it would always end in the fact that I would never turn her into the 'monster' that I was, am, and always will be….a vampire. And now as we look at each other for the last moments of her 'second' mortal life, part of me wished that I had given her what she had wanted, but the other part of me was glad she was not one of my kind, for I fell in love with the human not a vampire. Suddenly I felt her heart jump little and knew we didn't have much longer. I bent down and touched my lips to hers for a second that felt like a decade, then tilted my head over hers,

"I love you Winry Elizabeth, if its not so bold to say?"

"Only…. if you let me l..love you back my dearest Edward."

Tears fell from her eyes as they darkened and closed. Her body gave one last deep breath and heart stopped. I kissed her hand and placed it on her stomach, streaks of red running down my face. Funny thing about us is that we don't cry normal tears, we cry blood. A gasp from behind me made me jump a little and I turned around to see my little brother standing in the doorway,

"Al,"

"Winry Elizabeth, she's,"

I nodded with what energy I had left in my body,

"Yeah Al, she's gone."

Alphonse walked over to me, and hugged me around my shoulders. We both cried that night. After the funeral I went up to her room, which had been closed off since she had died, and sat on the bed, memorizing all the things she loved. Looking at her armoire I noticed something sitting there that seemed out of place. I had never noticed it before, being with Winry Elizabeth I hadn't paid attention. Walking over to the armoire I saw that the box was addressed to me. Opening it I found a small piece of paper. Tears began to fill my eyes as I unfolded the paper to see Winry Elizabeth's handwriting:

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I know that I am dying I am not a fool. You've been with me this whole month, only leaving a short time to feed, fearing that I would die and not say good-bye. Well my love just incase I do, here is something to remember me by. And if we meet again, which I know we will, this might help me remember. I love you Edward von Elric, never forget that._

_Yours Forever,_

_Winry Elizabeth Rockbell_

I wiped my red tears on the sleeves of my black coat, then folded the letter and put it in my breast pocket. Out of the box I picked up a silver locket. Opening it carefully, I felt the lump in my trough come back, as it reviled a picture of her and I when she was 17, the first year I met her. I closed that locket and without any hesitation put it around my neck. There was a sudden knock at the door and I tucked the locket into my shirt. Alphonse stepped inside, his tear stricken face producing a small smile,

"Brother, Cornel. Mustang would like to speak with us."

"Ok."

He blinks at me in shock, and I wouldn't blame him, I know those are the first words I've spoken all day. I stare at the picture on her armoire, me holding her seems like a dream. I trace her face with my figure tips, then shook my head to fight the tear, stepping toward Alphonse,

"Lets go then."

I know it will be a long time before we are reunited, but I feel like it its tomorrow. I will see you again no matter where you are or no matter how long it takes for you to remember, I love you Winry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok people this is the first chapter!!!! I hope you like it!!!! Next chapter will be up soon!!!! EdXWinry 4ever!!!


	2. Assignment

Note: Hi everybody!!!! This is the second chapter two my story I'm so happy!!! Again I don't own FMA wahhhhh!!!

Oh and one more thing: COLONEL MUSTANG LOOKS DEAD SEXY…IN A MINI-SKIRT!…I LOVE YOU VIC!!!

/Takes deep breath/ See you guys at A-Kon!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Assignment

Four hundred years, that's all I could think about as I looked at her headstone. The year now was 1900 and I was still the same, at least on the outside. On the inside I was miserable, lonely, and even thought it wasn't possible for me, heartbroken. I felt a sudden ping inside my gut, the one that let you know that some one is standing right behind you. I turned around to see Alphonse and standing beside him was Mustang. The unnamed leader of our clan, even though I'm two hundred years older then him.

"Four hundred years, doesn't even seem like that long at all. She was so cute that first day at Central, if you hadn't had already met her in another life I would have.."

"What the hell do you want Mustang!?"

He put his hands on his hips and gave out a small laugh, his grin annoying me to no end,

"We've been in the same clan for all most three hundred years and you still don't like me, you need to loosen up FullMetal!"

Alphonse shook his head,

"Colonel this is serous, brother their back and they're headed for Resembool."

I felt my canine teeth come to a fine point an my pupils go small as I hissed out their name,

"Homunculus!"

Al nodded and I clenched my fists together,

"I want you and Alphonse to go and check things out there FullMetal, if you find anything report back immediately, I don't want you to do anything drastic like the last time."

"What! If those abominations are going to attack the village and we find out about it were suppose to do nothing! That a bullshit and you know it Mustang!!!"

Mustang turned his back to me and looked over his shoulder smiling,

"Your creative Elric, come up with something."

He turned and walked down the hill, my anger got the best of me and I saw the bloody body of Winry Marie, Winry Elizabeth's first life, flash before my eyes. Burning buildings, the town's people screaming, and the cackle of that 'murder', his red eyes flicking in the flame. I ran at Roy, my teeth bared and my eyes red, but Al jumped in front of me, holding me back. Sure he was the younger brother, but he was a lot stronger then I, just by a little. I struggled in Al's grip, teeth still bared,

"I wont sit on my hands and let another massacre happen Mustang, I wont let anyone die like her, and you can't order me to forsake anyone you asshole!"

But Mustang continued to walk down the road and I stopped struggling, now just standing in Al's grasp,

"The Colonel is just trying to help brother, he means well."

I looked away from him, gritting my teeth,

"If that bastard meant well Al, he would let us do something. Man, this is just like the last time except n…"

I couldn't finish my sentence; I couldn't say her name,

"You were going to say 'Except there's no Winry Elizabeth this time' right brother?"

Winry Marie.."

I chocked it out,

"Sorry, forgive me brother. I did not get a chance to meet Winry Elizabeth's first life."

I put my hand on his shoulder, shaking my head in disagreement to his apology,

"Don't be sorry Al, you were at war with the Homunculus on the eastern continent, She…passed on long before you came back."

He gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand,

"Come brother, the sooner we get to Resembool, the quicker we can find the Homunculus."

I nodded and walked of the graveyard with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok guys what did you think! yay Mustang! it wouldnt be a FMA story without him!XD


	3. Just Winry Rockbell

Hello again! Chapter Three I'm excited with all the feedback I'm getting so far! So, to all you delight I will keep writing until I run out of ideas or until this is finished!!!!(Hopefully the second! XD) so enjoy chapter 3!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Alphonse and I arrived in Resembool around noon. I stopped and at the border of the town, an icy pinch flew threw me, past events that has take place in this small town crashed back into my mind like a bad dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XFlashbackX

This was the place where I first met her, met my soul mate. Here her name was Winry Marie Rockbell, age seventeen. I being a young vampire at the time just saw her as food, or something to toy around with at first, but as I watched her in the town and with the people I became intrigued by her, by this girl, this women, this…human. She was kind, gentle, and as fiery and as a women could be in the 1500's and she didn't let the men hold her back from her opinion's either. I suddenly found myself in love with her and she doing the same for me. But I had the hardest time telling her what I was, being a shamed of it, a true Beauty and the Beast. But when I told her she was ecstatic, telling me that it would be very exciting to live with a 'prince of the night' as she called me. As I did not share her enthusiasm, I was finding that she was changing the way I looked and felt on the human world in which I hated for casting out my brother and me for being born what we were. Then it all ended. I was at a shop in town using a neighbor's horse and cart to get some supplies, when I heard screaming. People running toward me a smell of blood on the wind made my teeth ache….the smell of blood? I ran through the people, hearing their thoughts in my head. As I got to the end of the road, the fear in my chest came out in a scream as I saw the house we had started our lives together in being burnt to the ground. A body lay sprawled out in the grass and I ran to it. Falling to my knees I carefully lifted Winry Marie into my arms, as blood flowed from her mouth and a wound in her stomach,

"Oh Edward…

"Don't talk; we need to get you to the doctor."

She put her blood-soaked hand on my face, tears falling from her eyes,

"Edward I-I love yo…"

But she didn't finish saying the thing I loved to her say the most, her body gave a final ragged gasp and she died in my arms. A scream of hatred flared out into the night as the flames crackled, a monsters rage unleashed onto an immortal murder.

XEnd of FlashbackX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alphonse and I stopped at the hotel in the town and paid for several days. Being what we are we don't sleep in the night. That evening we headed out into the sleepily little ville, people gone from their houses and the stores closed because of it being a Sunday. On the edge of town Al and I stopped at the town graveyard and looked for her headstone, but to no avail. It didn't surprise me in the least, humans dug up old graveyards to make more room for the new 'dearly departed'. Alphonse walked around reading names and dates while I scanned the horizon. Suddenly something caught my eye. A red farm house sat on the top of the eastern hill, its door painted a mahogany color. If I would have had a heart it would stopped beating,

"My…Our house..."

Now I was at the front door of the house, I could hear Alphonse calling my name in the graveyard, him knowing that I had left. Appearing and disappearing, that is one of the traits of being a monster that I had come to appreciate. I walked along the porch, running my hands across the wooden railing, memoires of beautiful mornings, days of pure happiness, and pleasure filled nights rushed back to me as I sat on the porch swing and rocked back and forth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alphonse rushing up the path, face full of worry. Suddenly the front door came open and I almost jumped out of the swing. A mother her child walked out of the house the little girl laughing as she held tight to her doll. A small gasp came from my mouth as I looked at the child left arm, it was auto-mail. Someone had followed them out waving goodbye. It was an old woman probably in her sixties, maybe seventies, and an old pipe hanging from her mouth. Once she was finished waving she put one hand behind her back and then another to the pipe taking a drag then blowing the smoke in the breeze. I got up from the porch swing, the sound of my boots on the wooden floors making her turn in my direction. A small smile came on her face and she put the pipe to her lips again,

"May I help you?"

"If I may ask, help me with what?"

She chuckled a little, taking another drag of the pipe and as she laughed the smoke trailed out of her mouth,

"My dear boy this is a auto-mail shop, my granddaughter and I fix any type of auto-mail you can think of."

"Brother!"

I turned away from the old women to see Alphonse coming up the stairs, his ponytail whipping behind his head like a small kite tail. He came to the top step and glared at me his arms on his hips like a mother scolding a child,

"Brother must you run off like that! You had me worried sick! What if something had happened and people had seen yo.." Al stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the old women standing there puffing on her pipe, a smile on her face as she watched our little show,

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't mean to shout."

He bowed lowed,

"Come on in boys, it's getting dark, and I never turn people away after dark."

"But we need t...Ouch!"

My elbow met with Al's ribs and I gave him a sideways look. This would probably be the only chance I would get to see if this was exactly like my…our house, the outside was a perfect replica. We followed the old women inside and I heard her say something about calling her 'Auntie Panako' and apologize for the messy house but as I close the door behind me, the pain in my gut sank in deep. Besides there being auto-mail parts on the floor it was exactly like our house. There was a loud noise that came from my left that brought me out of my daze. I know it was rude but Al was talking to 'Auntie' so I went to find it. Al's voice came into my head telling me that snooping was rude and I shot back that I wasn't going to steal or break anything! I soon came upon a open room were someone stood working, their back was turned to me. But I could tell they were female by the clothes that they wore. A black halter top, and a periwinkle work jumper that had the top tied around her waist. I walked into the room, and it hit me, a familiar smell lingered in the air. Vanilla over powered the grease from the auto-mail parts, and as I took a deep breath I looked around for Winry Marie or Winry Elizabeth but they were nowhere to be found. Only the person tinkering away on the auto-mail seemed to be responsible for the smell. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She lifted her head from her work, straightened her back, and looking over her shoulder, with eyes if blue crystal, said like an angel,

"Hi."

I never thought it would ever be possible, but a vampire fainted. Not from shock, not from disbelief, but from pure joy. My angel was sent back to earth and her scent filled my nose and her sweet voice graced my ears. Now in the blackness I just lay there remembering her voice, until I felt something cold splash against my face, and Alphonse's voice calling me,

"Brother, please get up, Brother, Brother!!"

My eyes refused to come open as his cries because her voice playing in my head over and over was holding me prisoner,

"Is he going to be ok, Auntie?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice, and I sat up looking straight at her. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. Blue crystal eyes, yellow blonde hair. Her clothes were new with the times and so were the earrings in her ears, but I could care less. I wanted to jump off the couch, take her into my arms and make her mine like she use to be, but something stopped me from doing so, my logic. This was not the Winry I've loved for decades upon decades, hell I didn't even know if fate kept her name Winry.

"I'm fine…did I scare you miss?"

"Brother, don't go scaring **ME** like that, were lucky Miss. Winry was here."

_Winry_…..

"After I said hi you kind of fainted, I guess you were dizzy or something?"

She was so right, I was dizzy, and her sweet voice caused my head to swim with an ecstasy that I hadn't felt in over four hundred years. I closed my eyes and laid back down, this assignment was going to be harder then I thought. My mind cursed in silent screams, that all-knowing grin smiling back at me,

"Damn you Mustang!"

Cause of course that grinning bastard knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

there you go guys!!! winry's back!!!! ill have the next chapter up soon! finals are killing me!!


	4. SharkTeeth and ShortSkirts

Hello it is me again!!! i hope that this chapter does not make people mad at me!!!! "clovers head in case of flying objects" i love this couple and they will pop up in this story all the time! so enjoy!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His blood started to boil, the trail started to get cold. The trees flew past him as he ran, the moon outlining his petite frame. stopping in a small clearing he stopped to catch the little breath he had lost, red eyes scanning the area around him. Standing up straight he calmly pushed his long bangs out of his face,

"Looks like i lost him, sneaky little pipsqueak

The wind blew leaves past his feet, but the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention whipped around and grabbed a shadowy figure by the neck ready to snap it but as soon as the moonlight hit the figure he withdrew,

"Whats the matter Envy getting soft?"

A shark-toothed smile greeted Envy in the darkness.The tall Homunculus, that looked almost human, started at him behind dark-rimed sunglasses chuckled a little then ran his hand through his short spiky hair,

"What you look disappointed to see me."

Envy stepped away from the taller Homunculi, and put his hands on his hips,

"Why on earth would I be happy to see you Greed?"

Greed stepped toward Envy and pulled him close, licking the side of his face,

"Because you want me Envy, you want me and you cant stand it!"

Envy pushed away in disgust,

"Bastard!"

Greed laughed licking his lips,

"Sticks ans stones **_cant_** brake my bones, but please, please baby, hurt me!"

"Tsk, in your sickest dreams Greed! I on the other hand have a pair of vampires to find, and I know that they went Resenbool."

Envy turned and stared to walk away but the sound of boots crushing leaves made him stop,

"And were are you going?"

"To Resenbool of course, why?"

"And your fucking following me why?"

Greed walked past Envy, then turned around and smiled his shark-toothed grin,

"Well, there are two vampires in Resenbool , and i figured you can't just go fight them all yourself..."

His smile got bigger, and the continued to walk,

"Besides someone has to look after that fine looking short-skirt ass of yours, might as well be me drooling, hehe!

Envy felt his face start to burn as Greed disappeared into the darkness,

**_"PERVERTED ASSHOLE!!"_**

Envy heard Greed laugh in the distance and with that Envy started after him, knowing that hitting him would not effect him, but at least it would would make Envy feel better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yay! time to think of the next chapter! man Greed is such a prev! next chapter will be up as soon as possible!!!**_  
_**


	5. Wounded Soldier

Hello guys!!! Here is the next chapter!!! Sorry it took so long!! Oh an I do not own FullMetal Alchemist! If I did the movie and the series would have ended so different!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Betrayed! Betrayed! Betrayed! that's all that ran through my mind as I lay on this empty battle field, the bullet in my chest burning like the hatred that shot it there. as I lay there stripped of my uniform, only my blood stained shirt remained of my battle attire. And I, Riza Hawkeye, betrayed and shot, was dying because of jealously. Just because I was a women, a women in a mans military, I was good, and I refused to take a desk job. I our ranked them in skill and pride, and for being a women in a man's military I get shot for being the best, shot by my own men. A laugh escaped my lips,

"At least they just shot me…."

I felt my eyes get fuzzy and knew I was done for but then I heard the sound of boots, and my breath stopped and a shadow loomed over me and I stared into the most beautiful black eyes I've ever seen,

"Take me angel…I will die if I need to…"

The world around me faded as the figure reached for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy's POV

This battle had been going on for more then four days, oh how these humans liked to draw out a battle, unlike vampires who just fought for maybe for an hour and if one of the fighter was not dead by the end it was a draw. Being alive for a many decades as I have been this was the way they fought, battling until their clans were almost destroyed, which is stupid but then again it leaves a lot of grieving widows. As the battle made its way to the end I headed down to take note of the damage that had been done. The death toll was normal for a human battle, the amount of bodies the same for both sides. As I walked across the remains of humans and horses, I covered my mouth and nose with my jacket collar, the smell of blood was strong in the air and I, Colonel Roy Mustang, was above drinking from corpse. All of a sudden as I walked along a trench, I heard a wheezing sound to my right. Sliding down the bunker I came upon a figure that was huddled up in a ball, a pool of blood surrounding them. They had no marks of military on them so I took them as a civilian that got caught in crossfire. Bending down I touched the woundeds shoulder and the red eyes of a women turned to stare back at me. I now saw that she clichéd her chest and figured that were the injury was. Her eyes suddenly closed and I knew she didn't have much time left and took her into my arms, my teeth growing as her neck came closer to my lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riza POV

The pain in my chest was now bearable as I floated in the darkness. Was this death? No, it couldn't be, not with all that I haven't done! Out of the dark, I soon heard voices, my mind raced what if it was the troops from the other Calvary? What if it was not? What if it was the enemy, or my "company" had come back and realizing that I was not dead finish me off! The voices became clearer and I could make out that one was a man and that the other was a women. I felt as if I was using all my strength to open my eyes, and the figure the stood over me on the battle field was beside me again,

"So your awake miss, I was really starting to get worried."

I began to sat up, but a hand was on my shoulder and I looked up onto those beautiful eyes again, they were as black as midnight but were soft and inviting,

"Who are you?"

He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen and when he smiled I almost fell backward into my pillow,

"Colonel Roy Mustang, 15th division of the Vampire Army on the third continent."

I felt my army training kick in when I hear him say Colonel, and I intently saluted him which made my chest hurt worse,

"Colonel, Lt. Riza Hawkeye OW!"

Then I realized what he just said, a shiver going down my spin,

"Wait, did you say 'vampire army'?"

I felt my self inching away from him, but a chuckle come from him and he crossed his arms on his chest,

"Don't tell me your afraid of vampire's Miss. Hawkeye, since now you have a new army membership."

I just stared at him, what did he mean 'membership'? My hand suddenly went to my neck and felt two small holes. Later on in years I would laugh at myself but even with all my military training I , Riza Hawkeye, fainted!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon!!! finally some Riza and Roy!!! thanks for reading you guys!!!


	6. Father's Warning

A/N: HEY! I finally got this one done!!! Now if my teachers and boss will leave me alone I cane get the next couple of chapters up!!! God the stress!!! Well I hope you like it!!! I do not own FullMetal Alchemist! If I did Edward, Roy, and Alphonse would be locked in my basement!!! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night was setting on Resebool, and Alphonse and I still remained in the Rockbell house. It had been two weeks and still no sign of the Homunculus. Auntie insisted that Alphonse and I stay with her and Winry instead of staying at the hotel. I agreed right away, the thought of being closer to Winry made me warm to my very core. Now Alphonse was in the kitchen with Auntie and I was on the porch, wind whipping my ponytail against my neck and back. The night was quite and I could hear Winry working in the room above me. I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes; I smiled as the wind brought the smell of vanilla to my nose. Then the thoughts came to my mind of how I was going to help her remember…us. A crick on the left hand side of me made my eyes open in surprise. Looking in that direction I saw nothing. Then a chill of wind sent shivers up and down my spine and a sudden call of my name made me jump

"Edward,"

I looked around the porch, my eyes searching the shadows. It was then spoken behind me, a voice I had known from growing up in the courts of the vampire world. I whipped around and my eyes lay upon the oldest of all vampires, the lord of the dark, or king and god, _**my father.**_ His face stayed forever young but whips of silver mixed with the slick back golden locks and neatly kept beard. I steep back a few feet as the ancient vampire stared at me threw his silver rimmed glasses, and I shuddered as I felt I thought I was looking into a mirror.

"Its been a long time my son."

My body flinched at the word, my fangs pinching my lower lip as I growled in anger,

"I'm no more your son then you are my father!"

He sighed and walked toward me Edward, outstretching his arm, trying to touch my face,

"Do you still blame me Edward; blame me for what happen, for what I could not predict?"

"Don't give me that crap, you knew what was coming and you still left her, left us!!"

I smacked his hand away, and backed away a couple of more feet. He pulled his hand back and the glare on his glasses hides his eyes,

"I did not come here to continue this never ending battle with you Edward, I came here to tell you what I have seen,"

"I don't need you damn visions! Just leave me the hell alone and get the hell out…"

"THIS IS ABOUT MISS ROCKBEEL!!!"

My mouth snapped shut and my body stiffened my reply was just a whisper. My father pushed his glasses up on his nose and turned away from me, a sigh rattling his frame,

"You're waiting for the Homunculus,"

A gasp escaped my lips and as he turned to me, I could see that past the lenses, his eyes were red,

"If you don't do something Edward, it will happen again, her blood will be violently spilt again. Edward you know what must b.."

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER DO THAT TO HER! TURN HER INTO THE MONSTER THAT I AM, HER NEVER BEING ABLE TO WALK IN TO THE SUNLIGHT! IN NOT GOING T..."

He grabbed me by my arm, his eyes burning with temper and also with a bit of what I thought was sorrow, his voice went down to a whisper so only I could hear it,

"This is her last life Edward, if she dies now her soul will not come back in another body."

I stayed immobile in his grasp, my knees hitting the wooden porch as if they had no strength. Father let me go and I buried my face into my hands, red, warm liquid seeping threw my fingers,

"You will have to come to a decision Edward, let her die at the hands of those abominations, or keep her at your side forever."

I didn't look up at him but from the sound of his boot I knew he turned away from me again,

"The Homunculus will be here in three days, think wisely and hard on what you need to do Edward."

With my face still in my hands I mouthed the word 'no', my red tears coming harder from my eyes. Suddenly I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and a kiss on my forehead,

"You just have to what your heart tells you Edward, listen to your heart and you can never go down the wrong path."

The wind picked up again and the sound of leaves across the porch interrupted the silence. I looked up knowing that Hohenheim of the Light, as was once his human name, disappeared back into the darkness. I now looked up at the night sky, the moon rimmed with a tinge of red,

"The only problem is father, how do you listen to your heart if is doesn't beat? Tell me that King of Black Hearts?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah Edward's dad!!! the next chapter will be up soon!!! stay with me guys there will be EDXWINRY soon the plot just has to develop!! XD


End file.
